


Breathing

by itsnotthesideeffectsofthecocaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Daydreaming, F/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Sexual Fantasy, hermione granger - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, vague sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotthesideeffectsofthecocaine/pseuds/itsnotthesideeffectsofthecocaine
Summary: She was entranced. Ridiculously, completely, and utterly entranced. Breathing. Such a simple thing made extraordinary by the man she observed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is not my first time writing fanfiction, not by a long shot, but it is my first time sharing my work with the internet. I’ve had this idea in my head for a while and I finally sat down and got around to actually writing it.  
> I hope you all enjoy, and feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters*  
> Hermione is of age in this fanfiction

She was entranced. Ridiculously, completely, and utterly entranced.

Breathing.

Such a simple thing made extraordinary by the man she so studiously observed with rapt attention, the simple rise and fall of his chest making her head swim as slivers of his bare skin became visible with the movements of his shirt.

Damn him and his refusal to make use of his first two shirt buttons.

His humanity was shown through the perfunctory act. Hermione enjoyed remembering that Remus was real, that he was flesh. He appeared in her eyes to be so superior to her in every way; knowing Remus needed this to survive as well as she did reassured Hermione of his humanness. She wanted simply to feel his heartbeat with her hand placed upon his chest; to feel the thumping and movement of blood through Remus’ very alive and very male body underneath her fingertips. She felt she would go mad with the need to do just that, her own heartbeat thumping in her ears at the mere thought of the simple but intimate contact.

Hermione had been staring for quite some time, her mind busy supplying endless scenarios in which she might get to hear his breathing speed up and heartbeat increase.

Suddenly Remus looked up from his desk and his eyes met Hermione’s, a slightly perplexed look on his face. She flushed deeply and Remus gave her a small smile, though the corner of his mouth seemed to be fighting to not curl up into a smirk. Remus nodded in the direction of her test, signaling Hermione to continue her work.

“Gods, the poor man has no idea that I’m fantasizing about him at this very moment,” she thought shamefully.

Hermione wondered briefly what he’d think if he knew her thoughts. Would he do the things she wanted to beg him to do? Blinking her eyes rapidly and giving her head a little shake, Hermione refocused her thoughts on completing her test (or she tried to, that is).

She did her best to keep from looking at him, but every few minutes she couldn’t help taking a peek. Every time Hermione looked at Remus, he appeared to be diligently grading, though his lips seemed to be still quirked up into the same smile he’d given her.

Hermione didn’t even realize class was over until students began packing up their things around her; after she’d turned in her test, she’d been too busy having less than appropriate thoughts about her professor to notice anything other than Remus and his slim, deft fingers as they scribbled on parchment.

Hermione dreamt that night of a voice as smooth as melted chocolate and sandy brown hair in between her fingers.


End file.
